Makaioshin (Mangetsu20)
Makaiōshin (魔界王神; lit. "Gods of the Kings of the Demon Realm"), also known as Demon Lords (魔上帝, Majōtei) are the highest of authority and power within Demon World. They oversee the ruling Makaiō and the hordes of Makai that dwell within Demon World and its overall cosmos. History: In the beginning of the Universe we know, life was given substance. With life also followed the spiraling wheel of death, so that new life may begin anew. In order to manage the prospective sentient life, the planets they dwelled within, the solar systems that held those planets and the overall galaxies that spanned the constantly changing Universe. With this idea in mind, the originator of the deities planted a tree upon a planet within the middle of space that dwelled beyond the reach of mortals. This tree would harness the chaotic and peaceful energies of the cosmos, bearing fruit that would birth a god into the cosmos. A particular violent era dated back to the birth of these gods, known synomously as the Kais in latter times, where the first of the Kaiōshin and the Makaiōshin were also brought forth into the fold. Supreme beings of immeasurable power, intellect, and great potential, they were to be the heralding shepards for the mortal realm. They were two sides of the same coin, effectively the same race but with different inherent beliefs and ideals. Neither were classified at this time and era, as "good" or "evil". That is, until one of the first Makaiōshin decided to abuse a power sacred amongst their kin. A particular small tree that bore seeds upon their home planet, was capable of drawing power from the very planets themselves. Instead of passing on the duty of intervening with the lives of mortals physically and without cause, a Makaiōshin corrupted his likeminded brothers and sisters into planting many seeds across the Universe in order to attain immeasurable power and immortality. Instead of bearing fruit of power and youth, they reaped a terrible war that left their kind in a bloody conflict that lasted thousands of years. Detrimentally punished, the Makaiōshin were sealed along with their kin and any future kin that bore similar characteristics into a planet of bloody soil, black skies, burning tundras and sub-zero poles. Contained and isolated, Makaiōshin who rose and fell from power ultimately were kings of the mountain, and would do whatever they pleased amongst themselves while also planning their own machinations from the ether they were bound to. Known Duties/Power Struggle Makaiōshin are, more or less, the supreme beings of their race. Numbering less than five at a time, Makaiōshin are dangerous and long-lived demons who live for nothing but to inflict horrors upon their lesser bretheren and instill as much fear and pleasure in what abysmal existence they retain. Their power is so great, it is often mistaken for those approaching their world, that they feel the total collective of the chaotic energies of the whole Makai race, when in actuality it is the constant radiating auras of any active and breathing Makaiōshin. With there being nearly five total areas upon the obscurely larger-than-life planet, the Makaiōshin often take residence in at least one of them, keeping apart from each other in order to reduce collateral damage to their homeland environment and needless waste of energy. Those areas involving the upper and lower hemispheres, the poles, and the equator. In order to reduce micromanagement over their "subjects" Makaiōshin would gather and subdue Makaiōs in order to do their own dirty work for them. A coined phrase would be "Puppet King" for the Demon Kings that ruled over Demon World, due to the fact that the Makaiōshin held the real power and often held a great deal of influence over their actions, for those who wanted to live long that is. Current List of Common Abilities: In the grand scheme of things, while Makaiōshin don't possess the level of magic and intuitive knowledge their ancestors or the current Kaiōshin retain, they have developed a great deal of skills and methods of attaining power. These methods vary in degrees of success and failure, as power struggles are common enough to dethrone at least one to two Makaiōshin every decade to a century. But make no mistake, any fool who dares to enter their realm and rouse their curiosity will regret ever challenging their power. *Naturally High Ki: Just as certain races in the mortal realm are naturally fluent for combat, science, or engineering, there are certain sub-types of the Demon ilk that possess an abnormally high amount of energy at their disposal. This natural affinity for incredible power may either be a boon or a curse for the newborn Makais, but if they make good use of it, they can always find numerous methods of controlling it and then subverting their rivals to gain power, authority, and reptutation. This energy possessed by any bonofide Makaiōshin can rival even the strongest of Kaiōshins and battle-ridden mortals. *High Physical Power: Whether they are meant to fight elongated battles hand to hand or not, Makaiōshins are notably strong and physically resilient. It is not unheard of for a Makaiōshin to be able to annihilate moons with a mere collision of their own offending appendage in the direction of their attack. As they don't do battle often with anyone else but their own kind, a wayward soul would be the only kind to find out firsthand. *Dark Magic Arts: Some Makaiōshin are known to literally pull the strings of their subdued subordinates and minions through the clever or intimidating use of Dark Magic. Whether its to control one's mind and body, curse it, or annihilate it utterly, the Dark Magical Arts are renowned in their versatility and potency that anyone who bears witness to it should stay on guard or flee before they too are cursed by its blightful taint. *Transmigrational Reincarnation: Like all gods, demons are reborn the moment they die. This also means that the Makaiōshin, even if killed, could one day return with all the power it possessed in its prior life but with none of the knowledge it had attained. A boon and a curse the gods of the netherverse have to endure for the remaining years of eternity. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *The ranking system used to classify Makaioshin to other Demons is similar to how Yu Yu Hakusho classified its own Demon ilk. With Makaioshin being the highest, Makaiō being second, and Makai being the lowest in classification. *This article is available to be used for reference, as long as the user in question asks the author of this article permission ahead of time. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Demon Category:Demon King Category:Frost Demons Category:Ki Category:Magic